


A Life's End

by legitnayeon



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, Cancer, Character Death, Crying, Depression, F/F, I'm Sorry, MiChaeng Angst Cancer AU, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 10:49:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17364605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legitnayeon/pseuds/legitnayeon
Summary: Everyone knows there is no Son Chaeyoung without Myoui Mina and no Myoui Mina without a Son Chaeyoung.But what happens when there's only Son Chaeyoung and no one else beside her.





	A Life's End

Chaeyoung never thought that one night, Mina would wake up panting, practically unable to breathe. She never imagined a day when Mina was screaming and crying as Chaeyoung tried to calm her down and help her fall back asleep. 

 

Mina never expected being rushed to a hospital only minutes later after Chaeyoung had called the hospital screaming and crying saying her girlfriend was dying. 

 

Mina didn't think she was dying. 

 

The hospital workers rushed in their newly bought home. 

  
Chaeyoung moved to the side and allowed them to take her girlfriend from her. 

 

She trailed behind them, hopping into the back of the hospital car, tears pouring down her face as she held Mina's hand tightly. 

 

"You'll be okay," Chaeyoung says, squeezing her girlfriend's hand even tighter than she already was. 

 

"You don't need to lie to me, Chaengie," Mina croaks. "I know that there's something wrong. I know I'm dying." 

 

"You aren't dying." 

 

"Not yet." 

 

"You aren't going to die, Mina." 

 

"Stay by me?" 

 

"I couldn't imagine a world where I wouldn't." 

 

* * *

 

Chaeyoung struggles to keep herself awake during the scans, the shots, the numbers, the screens, and every machine being placed on Mina to help her live. 

 

Mina removes the breathing mask from her face to speak. 

 

"Chaeyoung?" Mina says in basically a whisper. 

 

Chaeyoung's heart rate increases as she looks over at her lover and says, "Yes, love?" 

 

"Did the results come in?" Mina asks. 

 

Chaeyoung shakes her head. "They'll be here with them in a couple minutes, love." 

 

"Am I dying?" 

 

Chaeyoung hesitates to answer. "I-I don't know." 

 

"So I am?" 

 

"I don't know." 

 

"Don't lie to me." 

 

"Mina..." Chaeyoung's voice trails off as she rubs her eyes, completely exhausted. 

 

"Chaeyoung," Mina repeats, her voice stern and serious. 

 

"W-what?" 

 

"Will I be okay?" 

 

Chaeyoung shakes her head. "They tested you for cancer and...and according to what I saw...it lit up like a Christmas tree." 

 

"Where?" 

 

Chaeyoung feels a tear roll down her cheek and fall onto her lap. "Everywhere. Especially the heart and the brain." 

 

"So I'm dying..." Mina coughs and struggles to catch her breath. 

 

"Put the mask back on and sleep," Chaeyoung says, sitting on the bed next to Mina. "We'll figure this out when you wake up." 

 

"What if I don't wake up?" Mina asks, placing her hand on Chaeyoung's thigh. "What if I die and I don't get to say goodbye?" 

 

Chaeyoung almost laughs. "I can't believe you're nervous about not saying goodbye to me. Imagine _me_ having to live an entire life without _you_." 

 

"You can find someone better than me. I bet all of our friends would be happy to know you're back on the market." 

 

"If you die...I'll never date again. I'll never leave our house. I'll never speak to anyone. I'll never do anything because everything would remind me of you and break me." 

 

Mina takes Chaeyoung's hand and interlaces their fingers. "You need to be happy without me." 

 

"B-but...you'll be okay, so we don't need to worry about this. Just sleep, love. I'll wake you up when the doctors get here with the information." 

 

Mina leans forward to place a gentle kiss on Chaeyoung's lips.

 

"I love you," Mina whispers, smiling. 

 

"I love you more, love," Chaeyoung responds, placing the mask on Mina's mouth. "And I'll love you forever and always." 

 

Mina smiles and drifts off into a calming and peaceful sleep. Occasionally, she's woken up by a doctor walking into the room and checking her heart or a beep from a random machine. 

 

* * *

 

 

"There's no me without her, Mom," Mina hears Chaeyoung say into her phone. "No! No...No...I'm not leaving her. No I don't care about sleeping. I'm making sure she's okay. Mom! Stop talking like that. What...no the doctors haven't confirmed whether or not its cancer. I don't no if its treatable. Right now she's fine." 

 

Theres a pause as Mina listens to Chaeyoung's mom through the phone. 

 

"I know that's how dad went. No...No...No...yes...No I won't be coming home. No I won't be okay after this. Mom are you stupid? I'm completely in love with Mina. I'm not leaving her. Okay, mom. I'm exhausted, okay? I'm not in the mood to fight with you. Okay...bye!" 

 

Chaeyoung groans as she places her phone in her pocket and mutters, "Asshole." 

 

Mina has to keep herself from smiling.

 

Chaeyoung makes her way back to the hospital bed and snuggles up next to Mina. 

 

"I love you, Mina," Chaeyoung whispers before falling asleep. 

 

Mina waits for Chaeyoung to fall asleep before she responds. 

 

"I love you more, Chaengie," she whispers and drifting into a deep sleep. This time its more dark and terrifying than peaceful. She feels like she's dying.

* * *

 

 

"Love?" Chaeyoung whispers, poking at her girlfriend. "We got the results." 

 

Mina wakes up from her slumber and connects eyes with Chaeyoung. "What is it?" 

 

"Erm...well..." Chaeyoung wipes her face. Mina can see she's been crying. "It isn't good." 

 

"Just tell me it so we don't waste any time we can be spending together," Mina grumbles, taking the mask off her face. 

 

"You have cancer. You've  _had_ cancer for months. Its currently in a stage where it's practically untreatable," Chaeyoung sobs, crying all over again. "They don't think you have much time. They said maybe a week at the most, but I think that the only reason you'll fight it is to be with me and as much as I'd love as much time with you as possible, I don't want you to suffer." 

 

"B-but..." Mina breaks down as well. "I don't want to die." 

 

"I know you don't," Chaeyoung says, snuggling up next to her girlfriend and holding her tightly against her. "No one does, but if you fight it, you'll be in so much pain...and I don't want you to." 

 

"B-but, Chaeyoung, I want to be with you." 

 

"You're with me now." 

 

Mina manages a smile and her lips quiver as she connects eyes with Chaeyoung. "I don't want to suffer either." 

 

"T-they...they said they could pull your plugs and just let you go." 

 

The tears continue to flow down both of their cheeks. 

 

Chaeyoung continues, "Its your choice, love." 

 

Mina kisses Chaeyoung, for a moment pretending that they were at their house and everything was okay. She lets her hand trail up and down Chaeyoung's body until she felt like she was about to run out of breath and die before they even let her off the machines. 

 

"I...I want to be with you until my body can't function without the machines," Mina croaks, kissing Chaeyoung again. "I don't want to suffer." 

 

"Don't even think for a second that I'd leave you for even a second." 

 

Mina laughs. "But...but I want to learn everything about you before a go." 

 

"What do you mean?" 

 

"Before I get off the machines, I want you to tell me everything about you that you haven't mentioned in our years of dating. In exchange, I'll tell you everything." 

 

Chaeyoung nods and tells Mina absolutely everything, not ignoring a single detail.

 

* * *

 

 

"Miss. Myoui, its time," a doctor says, holding out his hand for Mina to place the mask in. 

 

Mina takes a large gulp of air before placing it in his hands. 

 

Chaeyoung is sobbing in her chair a couple feet away from Mina. 

 

"C-chaengie, come here please," Mina croaks, already noticing her struggle to function as she speaks. 

 

Chaeyoung immediately sits up and sits next to her girlfriend. 

 

"I love you a lot, okay?" Mina begins. "I've had the best four years of my life with you. I wish I had a bit longer so we could've raised a family together, but life isn't always very nice apparently. I want you to know that I've never spent a single second of my life doubting our relationship and there was never a moment in time when you didn't own my entire heart. I wish...I wish upon every star above that you have an amazing life and that you never forget about me. I also wish for you to find love and happiness in the world without me because I know that you'll want it, but will refuse." 

 

Chaeyoung can barely breathe as she wipes the tsunami of tears that continues to flow from her eyes. She places her hand on her girlfriend's cold and pale cheeks and manages to smile. 

 

"I love you more than anyone in the world, love, and you need to understand that I'll never forget any of the time I've spent with you. I wish we could've gone further in our relationship and I wish I could've proposed to you and finally claimed you as mine, but like you said, life sometimes sucks. I..." Chaeyoung sniffles, wiping her tears again. "...I'll never ever love anyone as much as I do you." 

 

Mina manages a last smile before closing her eyes. 

 

"I love you," she whispers, her voice trailing off a little more every word. 

 

"I love you," Chaeyoung croaks, holding Mina close to her. She feels Mina's body limb and places her lightly onto the bed, letting the tears flow and emotions take over. 

 

"I'll never stop loving you, Minari," Chaeyoung manages to whisper to her girlfriend's (now) dead body. "I'll never ever ever ever stop loving you." 

 

 

 

**-the end-**

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if I killed anyone with this fanfiction. I've been getting really into angst lately and I decided it was finally time to try something new (and accidentally destroy the hearts of many whoops). I hope you enjoyed this story and I also hope I didn't make this too angsty oof. 
> 
> BTW i made this when I was supposed to be studying for Italian so shhhhhhh 
> 
> oh and follow my twitter @blinkforonce


End file.
